This invention is directed toward a power generator assembly and, more particularly, a hydro generator assembly having removable generator sets and an anchoring system.
Hydroelectric generating systems are well-known in the art for utilizing water energy to generate electricity. While useful for their purpose, current systems have difficulty pulling maximum energy from a wide level of water flow. In addition, as water pressure increases and/or debris becomes lodged underneath the generator assembly, difficulty in resisting anchor torque on the assembly in a cost effective manner exists. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an assembly that addresses these deficiencies.
As a result, an objective of the present invention is to provide a power generator assembly that can maximize energy pulled from a wide level of water flow.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a power generator assembly that more economically resists anchor torque.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.